Engineering
Mists of Pandaria and later.}} Engineering is a primary crafting profession by which one can create many useful and amazing items as well as complete vendor trash. Engineers can craft items that, in general, all classes find helpful in PvE and PvP. However, most of the items crafted by engineers are only employable by engineers. Many of these items come with a chance for unexpected backfires, often with hilarious results. Hunters in particular see a lot of use from engineer-made guns and scopes. Twinks also find engineering useful because there is no level requirement to the gear that can be made. Engineering profession recipes are known as Schematics. Two of the more notable of these are: * , providing repair services to everyone and bank access to the engineer. * , allowing a chance of resurrecting a player after a long cooldown. There are also several engineer-only enhancers to boots, gloves, belts, cloaks, and a well known parachute cloak enhancement. For the Alliance faction, Gnomes benefit from a +15 racial bonus to their Engineering skill. Note that, unlike most professions, engineering is not exactly what you would call a money maker even when maxed, since most of the useful items that engineers create have an engineering requirement and thus there exists little to no market demand for them. Usually you will want to take engineering mostly for personal use with occasional sales to other players. Items like Mekgineer's Chopper give a very decent profit but feel lucky if you manage to sell one every week or two, other items with potential to be sold are the scopes for guns or bows and the engineering crafted pets like Lil' Smoky and Lifelike Mechanical Toad. Before patch 4.0.1 removed them, craftable arrows and bullets were a decent source of income for engineers. Proficiencies and training |schematics|engineering=}} }} Schematics Schematics are learned mostly via trainers all over Azeroth and Outland. More recipes can be learned by schematics bought from vendors than in any other profession. Specialization Engineering, like tailoring and blacksmithing, provides opportunity to specialize. At skill level 200 an engineer may specialize in Gnomish or Goblin Engineering. The primary differences between the two specializations in terms of craftable gear are the destinations of transporters and the abilities gained by wearing the trinkets. Some of the items require that the engineer have one or the other specialization in order to use them; fortunately most are employable by both equally. Specialization recipe comparison For more information, read the respective pages for Gnomish and Goblin Engineering. All in all, both Engineering disciplines are useful and fun. Some believe various Engineering gadgets, such as the or , are excellent for use in PvP given their crowd control potential and stamina boost. That being said, many people don't take Engineering until they reach max level and have ample gold saved because of the fairly steep expense involved in leveling it. Switching specializations To do so, you must travel to the hut of Narain Soothfancy in the far north-eastern corner of Tanaris, just north of Steamwheedle Port. Read the book "Soothsaying for dummies" on the table in the hut and it will give you the option to unlearn your current specialization. The fee is 150 gold. Once you have lost your specialization you will need to speak with the specialization trainers in Gadgetzan for Goblin Engineering or Ironforge/Booty Bay for Gnomish. Some Notes: *You don't need to complete the quests associated with your new spec. *You will forever lose any quest patterns or specialization patterns. You'll lose specialization specific recipes unless you switch back and re-acquire them. *You may have a hard time learning quest reward recipes, as you'll lose them too, and have to find someone to trade you their quest reward recipe (if it's not soulbound). History in the World of Warcraft and beyond update.}} Patch 2.1 In Patch 2.1.0 came a major overhaul to the Engineering Profession to increase the usefulness of the profession. Among other changes, Blizzard created 11 Epic Helm Schematics, , and an Epic Gun - . These Schematics are available from faction Grand Master Engineering Trainers. Engineering skill 350 is not the only pre-requisite: Depending on your class you may craft some (but not all) of these goggles. For example a Paladin can make all 3 plate options but none of the cloth, leather or mail ones. However below is a listing of Epic Head items that can be created at 350 Engineering skill between the classes: # - Plate - Tanking Warriors/Paladins # - Plate - Healing Paladins # - Plate - Retribution Paladins/DPS Warriors # - Mail - Restoration Shamans # - Mail - Hunters/Enhancement Shamans # - Mail - Elemental Shamans # - Leather - Balance Druids # - Leather - Restoration Druids # - Leather - Rogues/Feral-Cat Form Druids # - Cloth - Healing Priests # - Cloth - Mages/Warlocks/Shadow Priests With these adjustments, the Profession was reborn into an attractive alternative since all 11 helms are comparable to Tier 5. These goggles can be equipped at level 62. Patch 2.3 Some notable changes in Patch 2.3.0 include: * Potions injectors ( , ) no longer require Engineering skill to use, making them somewhat more salable. * A number of miscellaneous new recipes were introduced: ** Flying Machine mounts were added, the and . Engineering skill is required for them to be used. ** and , which make 5 charge devices that create stacks of arrows or bullets (respectively). ** , much like the , but allowing cheaper repairs. Source and full notes: http://www.wowwiki.com/Patch_2.3#Professions Patch 2.4 As of Patch 2.4.0 every epic helm schematic added in 2.1 may now benefit from upgrades. The engineering schematics drop from Sunwell Plateau trash mobs and do not BoP. Additionally all Patch 2.1.0 epic helm Schematics now require level 62. The Schematics require 375 to learn. Below is a listing of the items that can be equipped with 350 Engineering skill at level 70: # → ( ) # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → # → Wrath of the Lich King The big Engineering news in is obviously the motorcycles, the for the Alliance and the for the Horde. Despite their expensive materials, they are nonetheless popular. There are also many new devices for Engineers to tinker with. With the expansion there is a new set of engineering helmets. These helmets are item level 200, equivalent to gear dropped in the 10-man raids available with this expansion's release. Some items with higher ratings were available from 25-man raids, and later content (Ulduar, Trial of the Crusader, and Icecrown Citadel) and items purchased with emblems provides gear that is greatly superior. # # # # # # # # There are new Engineer-only trinkets: * * * There are also several devices which can be integrated into an engineer's own equipment, essentially being Engineer-only enchants: ;Gloves * - 340 haste for 12 seconds every 1 minute * - ~1800 fire damage once per minute. The actual cooldown is 45 seconds. * - 885 bonus armor. ;Belt * - 3 sec CC on mechanical mobs, and a bizarre ranged aoe damage remote control. ;Cloak * - Parachute effect once per minute. * - Parachute effect once per minute. ;Boots * - 5 sec speed boost every 3 minutes. The boost speed is 150% and for non-melee classes (Hunters and mages for example) these may give a excellent way to get some range to the enemy. Note that these cannot be put onto items presented in a trade window. While they can be put on BoE items, they offer no benefit to non-engineers (or Engineers who have not met the required skill level), so the market for them is limited. Also, many of these share cooldowns with other DPS burst abilities. Patches 3.1.0 and 3.2.0 expanded the list of enhancements available, and added more stats to them, to make them somewhat more competitive with enchantments, and with other skill-specific enhancements. With 4.0.1 engineer-only enchants have no longer stats, but can be used alongside with general enchants simultaneously. Cataclysm ;Ingredients * * ;Epic goggles These all require 525 Engineering to make and use. * * * * * * * ;Trinkets * req. 475 Engineering ;Bows * BoE, 552.2 DPS ;Crossbows * BoE, 489.2 DPS ;Guns * req. 450 Engineering, 6800 to 10200 damage using 2 per shot * BoE, 552.2 DPS * BoE, 489.2 DPS ;Tools * req. 440 Engineering * req. 500 Engineering * req. 125 Engineering, distance loot ;Explosives * req. 440 Engineering, 3750 to 6250 damage + AoE stun * req. 425 Engineering, unlocks up to 525 Lockpicking ;Gems * A new type of Engineering-only gem called a Cogwheel. ;Bow/Gun Augments * * * ;Personal Augments * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), belt target dummy * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), belt * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), belt * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), gloves * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), belt * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), gloves * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), gloves * req. 425 Engineering (random recipe discovery), gloves Engineer mounts Engineers are able to create Mounts for themselves and for others. They can create a ground mount and four Flying Mounts. An Engineer must reach 450 Engineering skill before they can learn the schematic for the Mekgineer's Chopper (Alliance) or the Mechano-hog (Horde). The unique thing about these mounts is their ability to carry an additional passenger in the motorcycle's sidecar. There are no restrictions on the passenger's riding skill, so a player with their own bike can cart around lower level players who are without mounts. The Mekgineer's Chopper can only be made by the Alliance and the Mechano-hog by the Horde. Both need a Riding skill of 150 to be used, but they do not require engineering. They are BoE (Bind on Equip), so they can be sold on the Auction House. The bikes require a number of costly vendor-only materials to produce, and because of this are reasonably expensive to purchase. Engineers can create Flying Mounts as well. They are the Flying Machine Control, Turbo-Charged Flying Machine Control and the two specialization-bound Geosynchronous World Spinner and Depleted-Kyparium Rocket. These do not carry additional passengers. The Flying Machine Control and Turbo-Charged Flying Machine Control do, however require Engineering skill to use them (300 skill and 375 skill, respectively). They are not faction restricted, either, allowing Engineers on both sides to learn to make and learn to fly both mounts. They are also Bind on Equip and can be sold on the Auction House. The two mounts added in Mists of Pandaria are not restricted to your engineering skill, but the Geosynchronous World Spinner can only be made by Gnomish Engineering and the Depleted-Kyparium Rocket only by Goblin Engineering. Though they are BoE, Gnomish engineers can use the Depleted-Kyparium Rocket and vice versa. Engineering-exclusive crafted companions Two engineer-crafted small pets, Lil' Smoky and Pet Bombling, were bind on pickup and therefore exclusively learned by engineers. However the spells that they teach did not require engineering, so it is possible to retain use of the pets after dropping the profession. As of Patch 3.3.3, they are no longer bind on pick up and can be traded like any pet. The recipes for these pets were also formerly specialty-specific - Lil' Smoky for Gnomish Engineering and Pet Bombling for Goblin Engineering. However, both recipes are now obtainable by all engineers as loot in Gnomeregan. is dropped by several mechanical NPCs, including Arcane Nullifier X-21, Peacekeeper Security Suit and Crowd Pummeler 9-60. drops from Mekgineer Thermaplug at a very high, perhaps 100%, rate. Garrison Players building their garrisons while on Draenor that have engineering should consider building a level 3 Barn (for ). The Barn is classified as a medium building. Choosing a second profession By far the most complementary second primary profession is mining. The vast majority of the materials needed for Engineering recipes are acquired through mining. The leather found through skinning are also needed in a small number of schematics. Without a secondary skill that provides a character with a solid source of income or materials, such as mining, or another source of substantial income, the player may find it difficult to level his/her engineering skill. If you have a way of obtaining metals, such as an alt with the Mining profession (such as a blacksmith) or enough gold to buy metal at the auction house, then the jewelcrafting profession would be a good secondary profession. This is primarily because most engineering items only require skill in engineering and are not level dependent, and the engineering skill can be rapidly advanced by making blasting powder, dynamite, and bombs for personal use. Thus, low-level characters can equip themselves with powerful engineering gear, making leveling faster and easier. This also gives such engineers a distinct advantage in low level battlegrounds (such as Warsong Gulch) as they will be far better equipped than comparable non-engineers. Jewelcrafting can then be used with the same basic materials (metals and stones) to craft early rings, amulets, and trinkets - making the character with this combination even more powerful. In addition, jewelcrafting allows prospecting raw metals to produce gems, which are used quite extensively in engineering schematics. Draenei and blood elves have the advantage of starting in an area where both of these skills can be readily trained. Other races can make the trip to the necessary cities for jewelcrafting training without much risk and difficulty. In Warcraft RPG Engineers in Warcraft *Tinker *Steam warrior *Sapper *Bombardier *Techslayer *Techno mage See also *Mining *Professions * Engineering guide - what you always wanted to know about engineering but couldn't find anywhere convenient. * Engineering quests * Guide to obtaining every engineering recipe * Making money with engineering References External links : For a complete list of leveling guides by profession please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ; News ;Old es:Ingeniería fi:Engineering it:Engineering ja:Engineering nl:Engineering pl:Engineering Category:Engineering Category:RPG professions Category:WoW professions Category:WoW primary professions